


The Light and the Moon

by sister_dear



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, Magical Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_dear/pseuds/sister_dear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuna/Lightning fanart for VampirePaladin. Nod to Revolutionary Girl Utena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampirePaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/gifts).



> The request:  
> Fandom(s): Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2 / Final Fantasy XIII Series   
> Request 1:   
> Yuna/Lightning - I adore these two and think they would be a very complimentary pair. They are both strong women in different ways. You can get them together any way you want: crossover, fusion, alternate universe, Dissida, really anything. You don't have to include all the canons lists. Any parts of the ten or thirteen series are fine as long as it has these two ladies in it and shipped together. 
> 
> Saw the prompt and knew exactly what I wanted to do. :) I hadn't shipped this before, but after reading the prompt certainly do now!

 

There is a hires version available [here.](http://i151.photobucket.com/albums/s125/Sister_Dear/Fan%20Art/yuna_lightning_hires_zps5e2d7864.jpg) This will be uploaded to tumblr as well, after the author reveals.


End file.
